


Mr. Sandman

by ghoulhoon



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Love, M/M, fantasy but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulhoon/pseuds/ghoulhoon
Summary: Hyunsik wasn't a man of great faith - consequently, he wasn't a man of prayer - but from times to times, things used to get way too hard. And despite being a very capable man, his own abilities couldn't solve his problems in every situation, therefore he turned to a greater power, because his faith was still there, not being much in quantity yet a reassuring presence.[...]In a certain night, as common as any other, he got visited by a usual feeling [...] He whispered: "Please, send me someone to love."[...]But as he closed his eyes in his cluelessness, a god - not The God or a god of love - who had listened to his prayer prepared a gift to Hyunsik. Neither a good gift nor a bad one, but something that would come up to his request.A gift that would end his emptiness and increase his loneliness.





	Mr. Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. A quick disclaimer before you start reading this: I wrote this piece while having a mental breakdown (?) so a lot of things might look confusing since I was having some deep emotions. Sorry for that hehe  
> But the reason why I'm posting it's exactly this: it came out so genuinely and emotional, and the words were placed so greatly that it would be a pity not to post it.  
> So that's it. Please read it kindly :3

 Hyunsik wasn't a man of great faith - consequently, he wasn't a man of prayer - but from times to times, things used to get way too hard. And despite being a very capable man, his own abilities couldn't solve his problems all the times, therefore he turned to a greater power, because his faith was still there, not being much in quantity yet a reassuring presence.

 In a certain night, as common as any other, he got visited by a usual feeling. Loneliness covered the beige walls of his room like a depressing paint; it cast an aggressive, muffled sound on his mind. The blood pumping in his ears as result of the brief moment of pleasure he had a few moments before was not enough to distract him, neither the heavy breathing of the girl preparing herself to sleep right next to him.

 The agony of the man confined into himself lasted a few hours - when the stars started to fade in the sky (he wouldn't know, as the vision of the sky was very distant from him, trapped under layers and layers concrete and mundane existences) - until the singular moment when he decided to pledge mercy to anyone who could ever listen to him.

 Not even a single tear of emptiness fell from his eyes, but his voice sounded as broken and wet as the voice of someone who sobs in despair. He whispered: "Please, send me someone to love."

 The woman beside him slept peacefully, believing in a love that she would never get; a love from the man who claimed to give it. It wasn't her fault - and it wasn't Hyunsik's fault either.

 He just never loved anyone.

 But as he closed his eyes in his cluelessness, a god - not The God or a god of love - who had listened to his prayer prepared a gift to Hyunsik. Neither a good gift nor a bad one, but something that would come up to his request.

 A gift that would end his emptiness and increase his loneliness. 

  
  
  


 

 

 The boy with light brown eyes - very curious eyes - sits on a train platform, his legs hanging over the uncertain darkness. Colours are vague, as well as time and space, but Hyunsik finds himself able to discern everything to be seen about the young man in his front. He takes silent steps to him, reaching the empty space by the other's side, his bare feet touching the dust on the floor but not actually getting dirty.

 He sits beside the boy, to meet his delicate facial features and value them as comforting.

 The heavy silence in between them is also valued as comforting by both until the moment Hyunsik unconsciously reaches to his hands and the young man escapes from the needy touch.

 "Why are we here?" is the question said by the nasal voice that echoes across the old tunnel.

 His own voice comes back to him as another question.

 "Are we here?"

 The older male opens his mouth, breathing sadly.

 "I hope so." He lets it slip as a mid-sigh, mid-cry.

 The boy turns to his other side, drawing insignificant things on the dust cast on the ground.

 After a feel moments of staring at his unpreoccupied movements, Hyunsik finally takes his turn to ask questions.

 "Are you real?"

 The younger male chuckles, making the platform tremble. Concrete dust falls from the roof, landing in their hairs like snow.

 "I hope so. I have a name; a sibling, a mother, and a father. A dog. I have a job and a favorite song." He takes a short moment to think. "But all of this feels a little bit foggy in my mind, so I'm not sure right now."

 He casts his words with care, properly marking the right things that need to be highlighted, just like a kid or an old man. Like someone who wants to make sure that they're being heard and understood. 

 He asks, bold and innocent:

 "And you? Are you real?"

 Hyunsik shrugs.

 "Yes." He points vaguely at the scenario they're in, not being sure if the one next to him is watching. "This place is mine. I used to be afraid of train platforms. I thought that I would fall on the trails and scream for help but no one would listen to me. And then I would die, crushed by a highspeed train."

 "Did it happen?"

 It is Hyunsik's turn to chuckle.

 "Don't think so."

 He suddenly shivers in an eerie way. A sense of urgency takes his heart, making it beat faster; something tells him that everything could disappear in the blink of an eye. Hyunsik looks at the boy by his side with teary eyes, clueless about why the tears came so late in his life. He touches the younger's shoulder.

 "Will you come back again?"

 The boy gets surprised by the farewell sensation. His narrowed eyebrows result in strong winds, shaking their hairs and spreading out the dust - erasing his scribbles.

 "I'm not sure if I can control it."

 "If I get to control it... will you accept to come back?"

 "Sure."

 Hyunsik is still unsettled.

 "When you come back bring me your name. Bring me the faces of your family, the bark of your dog, the songs you listen to. I wanna know it all."

 The other boy nods, unconfident about how he would manage to do this but still able to mold a smile.

 

 Their farewell didn't happen. Unannounced, the boy disappeared from Hyunsik's presence after a very long time of a heartwarming conversation. The train platform got cold and dark - so cold that it hurt his bones, so dark that he cried in fear. As someone who falls from the skies, Hyunsik fell on his bed.  Exasperated breaths came out of his mouth, one after the another. The wind rushing in his ears became the blood - the same young but tired blood from the past night. The same blood that made his body warm again until his heart started to burn in ember, slowly consuming it.

 The woman laying with him also rose from her place, looking at him with big and nearly black eyes. Not the light brown eyes he dreamed of.

 He called her name, but it tasted like nothing - not like the sweet unknown name of his new love.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this but I'm not sure (??) (I guess I'll have to wait till my next mental breakdown to see it LOL)  
> If I don't get to keep writing this, sorry. I surely have tried tho. Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes - I'm trying my best to avoid them but as a self-taught English speaker it might be a little bit hard for me to find if something's wrong and what is wrong  
> See ya!


End file.
